


Not Before I've Had My Puffs

by wh0lemilk0vich (yaaaasshole)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Chubby Kink, Ficlet, Gallavich, Ian just doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut, M/M, Oblivious Mickey, Teasing, Weight Gain, chubby character, chubby!Mickey, musclechub!Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 15:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11466615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaaaasshole/pseuds/wh0lemilk0vich
Summary: Mickey's gotten a little big for his britches. Ian notices and in regular fashion doesn't know when to keep his pretty mouth shut. Short and sweet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> check out musclechubyyc on [insta](https://www.instagram.com/musclechubyyc/?hl=en) or [tumblr](https://musclechubyyc.tumblr.com/) to get an idea for my headcanon chubby!Mickey

Ian Gallagher sat comfortably in the Milkovich dining room, sipping his black coffee, waiting for his not-exactly-better half to finally wake up and begin their day of scamming some unsuspecting yuppy-asshole (or assholes) out of their hard-earned cash.

Mickey was a heavy sleeper, a late sleeper, he fucking liked to sleep ok!? Neither Hell no High Water could make Mickey wake up before 11:00 am (and that was if they were lucky). As if on cue, the brunet exited his and Ian’s shared bedroom at 11 on the dot, stomping heavily into the kitchen.  
Ian watched the sleep-addled, little nugget stumble grumpily into the kitchen. Mickey was not, for all intents and purposes, a “Morning Person.” That being said, this morning seemed to be especially difficult for him. 

Mickey was far from a tall man, and reaching up for his favorite cereal—Reese’s Puffs—left him with a ridden-up tank top, revealing a generous, soft hanging belly that had, as of late, been growing over the waistband of his increasingly skin-tight boxers. 

His belly wasn’t the only part of Mickey to be hit by indulgence lately; a big, round, mouthwateringly bubbly ass, thick, bitable thighs, and pert little tits were new additions that Ian noticed immediately, but couldn’t find any reason to be angry at. On the fucking contrary. However, despite all the changes in his body that redhead was able to perceive, Mickey seemed completely oblivious to his increased… being.

It wasn’t like Ian was actively keeping the news from his little angry raven-haired boy, or doing so out of malice. He just figured his boyfriend must have noticed at some point. After all, 40 to 50 pounds are pretty hard to miss...

Ian was transfixed. He sat there, shifting in his seat, watching a very jiggly Mickey reach up high for his favorite breakfast—far be it for him to be the one to stand in the way of Mickey and his puffs—his belly poking out from under his white tank-top and his much fuller ass on display, straining its abused cotton boxer prison. 

It was shameless… Practically pornographic.

Ian couldn’t help himself, he blurted out, “Need any help tubs?”

No sooner had he said it than he regretted it. Suddenly, he had a chunky little Ukrainian turning his electric-blue gaze on him… and if looks could fucking kill, Ian would be the dearly departed.

“The fuck did you call me?” 

“I didn’t me-“

“The fuck did you call me, Ian!?”

“I just wanted to help… But you…Your tank, y-your pajamas are a little tight?” 

“You calling me fat, Red?”

“I mean…”

“Are. You. Fucking calling me. Fat, Red?”

“…Maybe big… boned?”

Mickey walked calmly over to Ian.

“If you want THIS…” grabbing Ian’s package, “To ever get a taste of THIS again…” he said bringing the redhead’s hand to cup a thick, bubbly, round ass cheek “You better choose your words real fucking careful in the future, Gallagher.” Mickey punctuated the sentence with a squeeze of his own ass, his smaller hand on top of his speechless boyfriend’s.

Leaving Ian silent for once, Mickey sat down across from the redhead, dumbstruck and gaping, before pouring himself a markedly heaping bowlful of Reese’s Puffs topped off with whole milk (“No it's not 'basically cream,' It’s got vitamin D, Ian!”). 

“Fucking ‘tubs’ my ass…” Mickey huffed stuffing his mouth with a generous spoonful.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian tries to institute a breakfast brand change...it doesn't work out exactly how he imagined, but he can't really complain.

“Ian Gallagher!!!” rang through the Milkovich household, rudely bringing the redhead in question out of his slumber. Of course something had to be going wrong. It only made sense that on this, the first late morning he’d had in weeks, his sleep should be interrupted by 230 pounds of Ukrainian crybaby. He had been having such a nice dream too! Ian was sprawled out in his bed, hands behind his head, relaxing while a certain silky warm albeit loud pouty pink-lipped mouth was being put to better use under the covers than it was at the current moment in the real world, shattering the beautiful images dancing in his mind.

  
Ian groaned rolling onto his side away from the door, when it burst open not two seconds later, the telltale stomps of his beloved boyfriend entering their bedroom. The redhead wanted to just ignore Mickey, try to get back to his dream, get back to sleep, but clearly this was an emergency. Why else would his beloved rouse him so rudely, when he knew full well Ian had a late night dancing at the club and was being given a much needed morning off from working at his sister’s diner. He rolled over and pushed himself up into a semi-reclined position, tired eyes blinking and trying to focus on the admittedly curvaceous beautiful form of Mickey in front of him.

  
“Wha-“

  
“The fuck is this shit!?” Mickey asked cutting him off and tossing some kind of rustling bag into Ian’s lap.

  
Ian tried to focus his eyes on the yellow-orange packaging, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. The offending object seemed to be the bulk bag of ‘cocoa peanut butter spheres’ Ian had gotten the other day while grocery shopping at that Aldi’s place that had popped up.

  
“It’s your fucking reese’s pu-“

  
“Those are not fucking reese’s puffs, Ian! If I wanted this ghetto, generic shit, I would’a fucking asked for it.” He said crossing those big bare arms, over his recently plusher chest. His eyebrows were threatening to fly off his forehead, so Ian knew this was ‘serious.’ But with the way his head was inclined, exaggerating the softness of his chin, all Ian could see was a pouting little boy. Fuck he was cute.

  
“They taste the same, Mick. Plus-“

  
“If you close your eyes and hold your nose…” the brunet interjected, under his breath.

  
“PLUS,” Ian continued getting up out of bed and walking over to his pouty little prince, “This bag,” he said holding it in both his hands, shaking it, “cost a little more than half of what a box of the name brand stuff does.”

  
Mickey got indignant, arms and shoulders falling, rolling his eyes “yeah but-“

  
“And with the way you go through it,” the redhead said, hand lovingly rubbing Mickey’s soft belly. He circled his big hand underneath the slight overhang of the creamy-white flesh peeking out of his tanktop, hefting as if to judge its weight, thumb poking into his belly button

  
“We have to make some economic compromises,” Ian continued in a near whisper into Mickey’s ear, before kissing the sensitive spot behind it.  
He could feel the shiver go through his boyfriend’s body, feeling the brunet’s tummy contract in his hand.

  
Mickey had been warming up to Ian being handsy with his growing body, and was getting much more comfortable talking about the changes in his body-shape, ever since he’d threatened to sit on Ian to make him shut up and the latter had made him make good on that ‘promise.’

  
Ian’s hands moved around Mickey’s wondrous little lovehandles to snake down the backs of those tortured little boxer briefs to squeeze his ample cheeks. He leaned down to kiss his boyfriend deeply, pulling off to continue explaining things to the oddly silent Ukrainian boy.

  
With a grin spreading on his face, the redhead started walking them back toward their bed. Ian sat down on the edge, leaning in to place hot, open-mouthed kisses along the underside of heavier boy’s warm soft stomach.

  
“Certainly don’t want to deprive my creampuff of his puffs but can’t have you eating us out of house and home.”

  
“Its not that fucking bad,” Mickey said softly looking down into Ian’s eyes.

  
“Had to make us a puffs budget.” Ian joked deadpan, still nuzzling the other’s belly.

  
Mickey was getting more and more keyed up by Ian’s attention “Should’a at least talked to me about it…”

  
Ian started pulling Mickey’s underwear down slowly, letting the brunet’s cute thick little cock get caught on the waistband before bouncing out happy, pink, thicker at the tip and slapping up against the cleft little dimple at the bottom of his belly hang. He started placing kisses up the underside of his shaft, shoving a hand into his own pajama pants, trying to explain, “You were never supposed to find out,” another kiss, another languid stroke, “I was gonna start refilling the box from that bag, boom, bottomless box of puffs, for my bottomless pit.”

  
That made Mickey snort a laugh, belly bouncing as he pulled off his tank “Dick…”

  
“Already on it babe” Ian said smiling playfully up at his boyfriend, only making the brunet roll his eyes again.

  
Ian took the moment he was distracted to pull his boyfriend down on top of him in bed, arms circling happily and hungrily around the smaller—well not exactly smaller per se, shorter?—boy, his face slotting comfortably and naturally between the stocky boy’s cute little tits.

  
Fuuuuuuck he wanted nothing more than to bite and suck into them, bruising his soft, flawlessly porcelain-white skin, abusing his perfect little pink nipples, but he suddenly felt an absence of the soft warmth of his Mickey against him “Wha-!?”

  
“Ian don’t…too heavy…” Mickey chided softly, shifting his weight onto his arms, and trying to adjust his weight straddling Ian’s lap.

  
Ian looked up into the worried face of his boyfriend, seeing the way he worried his plump lower lip between his teeth. He hated that face. Mickey was getting more comfortable, but it was a process not a switch. Sometimes it was bluster, sometimes he’d pull into himself like this, try to make himself small. He didn’t have to… Ian certainly didn’t want him to. He turned Mickey’s face down to look at him.

  
“Hey,” he turned him back again when Mickey tried to look away again kissing his torso to punctuate each of the points he wanted to make, “Not too heavy…comfortable *kiss* soft *kiss* sexy *kiss* reassuring… You know I’d love you any way you come, shape, size, thick, thin… I love you Mickey Milkovich, but I gotta admit all this,” He said running his hands up Mickey’s sides, cupping his chest, rubbing his belly, squeezing his ass “This is all doing it for me… Now please, wanna feel you on top of me…”

  
“Kinky fuck,” Mickey said softly, chuckling, trying to keep his voice was breaking, “Fine, but you have to get me one last box of actual, name-brand puffs before I switch to this Aldo shit.” He settled his weight back grinding against Ian’s length sandwiched comfortably between his cheeks.

  
Ian breathed sharply through his nose “Shit yes, fuck alright!”

  
Mickey should his head chuckling “You have the fucking hair-trigger libido of pubescent teenager.”

  
“Just don’t stop moving,” Ian begged, hands moving to Mickey’s soft hips, gripping tight enough to bruise.

  
Mickey started grinding slowly, using his ass cheeks to frot Ian’s hot length. Leaning over his giant boyfriend he grabbed some lube to prep himself quick and dirty, in no way averse to stretching himself around Ian’s cock.

  
He reached a hand back helping ease the redhead’s massive member Ian, before sitting back for a second, eyelids fluttering from being filled to the hilt.

  
Ian was breathless, twitching inside Mickey, so immensely turned on by the image in front of him. Mickey’s beautiful pear-shaped body was on complete display. He couldn’t get enough of the way his chest and belly twitched with the quick shallow breaths he was taking. Then Mickey started moving, bouncing, and Jesus, Mary and Joseph…Ian was not long for this world.

  
Mickey’s movements, fucking himself on Ian’s cock, set his whole big beautiful body in motion, his chest belly and cock bouncing happily. Ian couldn’t contain himself, he buried his face into Mickey—biting, licking, sucking, groping, doing everything he could to mark the unblemished expanse of Mickey’s body as his.

  
The redhead couldn’t contain himself, he was practically melting under the substantial weight of his boyfriend. His vision was going blurry at the edges. He wouldn’t last long. He wasn’t lasting long. Holy shit.

  
“Holy shit, Mick… I’m gonna-“

  
“Yeah?” Mickey asked, voice raising, teasing, encouraging, not far himself.

  
“I’m gonna-“

  
“You wanna cum, Ian? Gotta hold it for me big boy!”

  
“Please Mick-!”

  
“Hold it, Ian. You gonna get me my _real_ puffs?”

  
“Fuck! Yes yes! Please Mick”

  
“No more generic shit?”

  
“No!" he conceded a little too quickly, "No more. God, I won’t...Just... _Please_ Mickey!!” Ian was arching his torso up off the bed, writhing.

  
“Promise me, Ian”

  
“I promise! I promise, Mickey, I promise. No more. No more generic reese's. No more Aldi's just Pleeeeease, Mickey can't hol-“

  
Mickey cut him off pressing him down onto the bed with one hand, tugging himself off while riding the redhead into the mattress. The brunet came with a string of expletives, while his boyfriend convulsed underneath him, voice caught in his throat, as he came ropes up into him.

  
Mickey collapsed onto Ian’s heaving chest, twirling his finger around the taller boy’s chest. “Fuuuuuck,” he said, sighing.

  
Ian chuckled “You’re telling me,” trying to catch his breath. Fuck he was going to feel that in his hipbones for a week or two. A pleasant painful reminder of his beautiful chunky boyfriend's abilities in the bedroom.

  
“So, I’m gonna need you to get a few boxes of the _good_ puffs… but you can catch your breath first.” Mickey said smiling like the cat that ate the canary, and the goldfish, and the betta fish, and the dogs kibble.

  
Fuck, if it meant more mornings like that, Mickey could have whatever he wants. Ian was sure he could find the money somewhere…He played around with the idea of cutting back on their Tyson chicken nuggets purchases but thought better of it. For now, he just kissed the top of Mickey’s head, rubbing his back, and basking in the afterglow. Ian let out a strained, voiceless chuckle, shaking his head to himself. “Ok Mick, the _good_ puffs…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not dead! Just really busy but I desperately wanted to write something. So, I'm procrastinating and now we get this. Please send some love in the form of comments, kudos, or come talk to me on tumblr! @ wh0lemilk0vich.tumblr.com  
> thx :*:*:*


End file.
